


Upright (Space Games1)

by Alice  Rebekah Jameson (wholockiangirl), wholockiangirl



Series: Space Games [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockiangirl/pseuds/Alice%20%20Rebekah%20Jameson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockiangirl/pseuds/wholockiangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All mine</p>
<p>setting- Earth and space.</p>
<p>plot- four teenagers from each of the 15 states are chosen every year to compete in the space games. They take it in turns to take part<br/>along with four other countries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upright (Space Games1)

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the hunger games but all my own including the characters

it is the day all of the teenagers in Upright dread the day that two from each state are chosen to take part in the space games with one back up of either a boy or girl. by the time they reach the final state of Polaroid it is getting dark, everyone is patiently waiting for the announcement. Fleur Cattice the announcer steps onto a makeshift stage and says "welcome to the 45th Space games selection you all know why we are here. so let's get on with it , ladies first" she puts her hand in the girls box "Star Greeley and for the boys" her hand goes non the boys box "Theo Delopligh and also the back up this year is an girl and it is Hollee Greenslade" she smiles at the trio as they walk up to the stage and can't help noticing the look that passes between Theo and Hollee also the look that Star gives the other girl. When they have made their bows and waved they follow Fleur into the town hall to fill in their paper work.  
They each have a form to fill in and sign

Each one is below

NAME: Star Greeley  
AGE: 17  
HAIR COLOUR: black  
EYE COLOR: brown  
ORIENTATION: straight  
RELATIONSHIP STATUS: Single  
NAME OF PARTNER: N/A  
IF NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP ARE YOU IN LOVE: yes  
THEIR NAME: Theo Delopligh  
RELIGION: none  
ABOUT YOU : I am very pretty and most popular girl in the state, I am very girly and hate getting dirty. 

NAME: Theo Delopligh  
AGE: 17  
HAIR COLOUR: blonde  
EYE COLOR: blue  
ORIENTATION: straight  
RELATIONSHIP STATUS: in a relationship  
NAME OF PARTNER: Hollee Greenslade  
IF NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP ARE YOU IN LOVE: N/A  
THEIR NAME: N/A  
RELIGION: Jedi  
ABOUT YOU : I am crazy and sporty and in love I would do anything for my girl 

 

NAME: Hollee Greenslade  
AGE: 17  
HAIR COLOUR: Red  
EYE COLOR: Green  
ORIENTATION: straight  
RELATIONSHIP STATUS: in a relationship  
NAME OF PARTNER: Theo Delopligh  
IF NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP ARE YOU IN LOVE: N/A  
THEIR NAME: N/A  
RELIGION: wiccan/Jedi  
ABOUT YOU : I am crazy and skilled at my craft I am also very quick on my feet and very hard to catch only Theo can catch me when I run, I love him to bits and would do anything for him.

Once they have filled them in they hand them to Fleur who reads them and smiles.


End file.
